dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 18 vs Genesect
Android 18 vs Genesect is Peep4Life's twenty-first DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 6! Dragonball Z vs Pokemon! A deadly creation vs A deadly modification, which one will triumph? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Genesect just left the hive to repel Pokemon who drew too close. It fired a Metal Sound, driving away the wild Pokemon. Android 18, who was flying above the hive, noticed this and flew in to see what was going on. Genesect saw her and fired Signal Beam. Android 18 merely dodged the attack. "What... Are you?" Android 18 wanted to know. Gnesect fired another Signal Beam. "Hmph. Alright..." Android 18 said, charging up a Flash Beam. Here we go! ''' Genesect avoided the Flash Beam and rushed Android 18 with Metal Claw. The attack was met with kicks from Android 18 who blended her Deadly Dance combination with her kicks. Genesect flew high but recovered enough to activate its next attack. Genesect blasted Android 18 with Hyper Beam, sending her crashing into the ground. She was able to recover and launched herself at Genesect, connecting with a brutal kick to the arm, before Genesect could recharge. Android 18 followed it up with a kick that sent Genesect to the floor. The Pokemon recovered and fired off Tri Attack, forcing Android 18 to take evasive maneuvers. As the Android was focused on dodging, Genesect rushed her with repeated Slash attacks. He then connected with a Flame Charge at close range, knocking her into a building. The walls of the building collapsed but Android 18 emerged with an Energy Mine, sending Genesect to the ground. She then buried the Pokemon under several Energy Attacks. Genesect struggled to get back up and Android 18 prepared the coup de grace. Only when she went to hit her attack, Genesect nailed her with Hyper Beam, blasting her through a truck. Genesect recharged and flew above where Android 18 was. Genesect fired a Zap Cannon but Android 18 moved so fast that the attack came nowhere near. "Struggling, are we?" Android 18 mocked. Genesect stayed close to its target, readying Metal Claws. As soon as he closed in, Android 18 blasted him with a Super Energy Blast. Genesect landed in a heap in the middle of a car park. The Paleozoic Pokemon landed a Magnet Bomb on Android 18 and followed through with a Slash. Android 18 skidded across the floor, stopping when her head smacked into a van. Android 18 and Genesect clashed again when X-Scissor met brutal kicks. The Android won the exchange, booting Genesect in the other arm. With both arms now heavily damaged, Genesect prepared to fire Techno Blast. Three blasts connected, stumbling Android 18. Genesect, noticing its attack was working, prepared one more. But just as the attack was charged up, Android 18 lobbed Double Destructo Discs, one slicing the cannon from Genesect's back, the other cutting through the mid section of the Pokemon. Genesect fell in to separate parts before Android 18 took to the air and delivered Flash Beam, scattering the remnants of Genesect's body. With that, she took off from the scene. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Pokemon vs DBZ' themed DBX Fights Category:Female vs Genderless Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights